


"Miscommunication" Fanart collaboration with Miele_Petite for GO30 Challenge

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), Miele_Petite



Series: Sozzled in Soho [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, GOC2020, Gen, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Please Don't Copy to Other Sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite
Summary: Art Collaboration with Miele_Petite for Good Omens Celebration challenge day 5.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sozzled in Soho [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76
Collections: GO 30 Challenge, Good Omens Celebration





	"Miscommunication" Fanart collaboration with Miele_Petite for GO30 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This month, we celebrate Good Omens 30th Anniversary... Even if we celebrated it on the wrong day at first.  
> ANYWAY, there's a month of prompts that many artists and writers are doing. Miele_Petite is one of them. I was extremely honored that she liked my Sozzled stories enough to do an art for them, but was absolutely screaming when she asked me to collaborate with her on it and color in her linework.
> 
> This text is taken straight from Miele_Petites Tumblr post:  
>  _"Today’s prompt was “Miscommunication” and today’s art is inspired by CynSyn’s Sozzled in Soho series on AO3 (link below) in which states of drunkenness create not only slurred speech but questionable reasoning (Dog Jesus, anyone?) 😂 @amadness2method not only wrote the stories, but also painted my line art for this hilarious collaboration, and- this is true- nearly died doing it, so we hope you like it! 😂"_

Miele_Petite - Linework

amadness2method - Coloring

View also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_z38qslyUR/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1257685705867890688), and [Tumblr](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/617287213005340672/todays-prompt-was-miscommunication-and-todays)! 


End file.
